Five Times Brandt Tried to Take a Bubble Bath
by watashi wa kyo2
Summary: And the one time he did. These all feature members of the team and is a Brandt-centric. The chapters will contain action, humor, angst, pain (lots and lots of whump), and who knows what else. Rated T for language and just the overall thought of Brandt in the bath tub


_AN: I have had this chapter written for a while but I kinda forgot about it. There are more to come, just not quite completed yet. For those of you who have been reading Trains, I do plan on finishing that soon, hopefully within the week if I am lucky. _

_Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this story if I owned Mission Impossible and could just force them to make it a movie? No, I think not because everyone wants to see Brandt getting a bubble bath. _

* * *

He was sooo tired. This last mission had been a doozy. He never would have dreamed that he would ever go back to field work, but it seemed the world just wanted to prove him wrong.

Brandt sighed as he walked into his apartment. It was nice to finally be home. As he put his bag down all he could think about was one thing.

_I want a bath, no, I __need__ a bath. I have sand everywhere on me._

That's what happens when you are in a hotel room with no window and a sandstorm hits. Then you have to go pick-up the guy who ran out in said sandstorm. By the end of the day the small grains are all over and impossible to get rid of.

_Unless you take a bath, _Brandt reminded himself.

A shower would not cut it, he _needed_ a bath to feel normal again.

_But first, I'm hungry. _

Will walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pickle from the jar. He returned to his room to unpack the little that he had while he ate his pickle.

Finishing the unpacking and the pickle, Brandt decided to finally take his bath. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub.

When the water was warm he put the stopper in and watched as the tub started to fill up. Brandt grabbed a bottle from under the sink when the water reached the halfway point.

Pouring the blue substance into the bathtub, right at the spout, bubbles started to form and spread across the water.

_If anyone ever asked about this or mentioned it I would deny it. _

The water was at the perfect level now and so Will turned the water off. He sighed and padded over to the towel closet and seized his towel and wash cloth.

Tossing them beside the tub Brandt started to take off his shirt. He had to do it slowly because his body was still tender from his spar with the thug. Also, he had a few burns from being in that hot computer relay area.

When Benji said it was going to get hot in there Brandt had thought it wasn't going to be that bad. But when he ended up sweating through his _entire_ shirt and burning some flesh while he was at it, he realized that hot was the understatement of the century.

He finally got his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Will looked at himself in the mirror and winced at the sight of the yellowish bruise on his torso.

Turning back to the tub he started to take his belt off when his cell phone started ringing.

"What now?" He muttered gruffly as he journeyed back to his room to pick-up the phone from the bed.

The name Benji popped up on the screen. The team had swapped phone numbers on the way back to America and Brandt was regretting it.

_I just wanted a little relaxation time! A moment to wash the sand off! _

"Brandt"

"Hey Brandt, it's Benji, I kinda need your help."

"What do you want? I just got home."

"Oh…well…if you don't want to help that's fine-"

"Benji what do you need me to do?"

Brandt was silently sighing as he glanced longingly at the steam coming from the bathroom.

"You know how I got in my car to leave the airport. Well, it broke down on my way home and so I was wondering if you could come pick me up?"

The part of him that wanted the bath so desperately was practically shouting at him to say no.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. Where are you exactly?"

"Oh I already sent the GPS coordinates to your phone. Thanks Brandt."

"No problem."

"I guess I'll see you in a minute."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye"

Brandt looked at the GPS coordinates on his phone and saw the ETA. It would take him 6 minutes to get to Benji, if traffic was willing, plus who knows how long to take Benji home and call the tow truck. Then he would have to drive back home.

_There's no getting around it. It must be done. _

He padded back to the bathroom and, with a sorrowful face, pulled out the stopper. He snatched his shirt from the floor and put it on. By the time Will was in his car driving away all the water was gone.

Brandt toyed with the idea of going extremely slow but then reminded himself he could start another bath when he got home. This tad-bit made him speed some but he really didn't notice.

Four minutes later he had finally gotten to Benji who jumped out of his car and trotted over to Brandt's car.

"That was fast." Benji said cheerfully.

"Yeah I might have sped but get in before someone thinks we're doing a drug drop or something. It is pretty dark out."

"Alright, alright." Benji said as he hopped in the car.

"You did call a tow truck, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course I did. You can start driving now."

"Okay."

Brandt put the car into drive and moved away from the stationary car, back onto the main road. After Benji told him where he lived the car settled into an awkward silence. A few minutes passed before Benji noticed something.

"Brandt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your shirt on backwards?"

Muttering under his breath Brandt practically glared at Benji. Taking that as his answer Benji stayed quiet and once again the car was empty of noise, aside from the car driving.

It wasn't until the deer came out of nowhere that the still was broken.

"Brandt, watch out!"

"I see it!"

But Brandt automatically jerked the wheel of the car to dodge the animal. It was too late to stop now. They were going off the road into the ditch.

If anyone was standing near they would have heard the sound of screeching tires and twisting metal. The deer heard it, but no human was there to witness the crash, not a soul.

The vehicle, after hitting a large tree stump, flipped three times and landed right-side up, halfway on the road. The passenger side was smashed up pretty bad with both windows of the Buick Regal shattered.

Luckily the driver side was fine and the front and back windshields were in one piece. Inside the car, however, the damage was of a different nature.

Only one person was awake while the other was out cold. No cars had driven by so far, they were completely alone.

_~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~ _

He spit a glob of blood onto the dashboard. The split lip he got from the air bag deploying was not helping things.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?_

Brandt's questioning of the universe was ended when he glanced at Benji. The guy had a large gash on his head from slamming it into the window.

Reaching over, Brandt tried to shake him awake.

"Benji. Benji! Wake up!"

No response was given. Not even a groan. Brandt's worry rose up several notches. His fingers pressed up against Benji's neck checking for a pulse.

Will sighed in relief when he felt a strong heartbeat.

_Now, keep calm and call 911. _

He pulled out his cell but just as he was dialing the last 1 a car came speeding down the road. They were either not paying attention or blind because they were not slowing as they came closer and closer to the crashed Buick.

_Oh crap! _was all Brandt had time to think before self-preservation took over.

He unbuckled both his and Benji's seatbelts, grabbed his friend's body, threw him out the broken window, and then jumped out himself.

He flattened his body and Benji's on the ground, praying to God that they wouldn't get hit. The sound of two metal things colliding reached his ears as he braced for impact.

It never happened. The Buick slid back off the road and right over the two IMF agents lying prone on the ground.

The other car had spun out and was now on the other side of the road. Apparently they were fine since they only nicked the Buick and also because they drove off only a minute after the crash.

Brandt, who had his eyes closed the entire time, cracked them open.

_We're alive? _He thought.

It took several moments before the feminine voice coming from the phone clenched tightly in his hand registered in his brain.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Will almost cried for joy as he lifted the mobile to his ear and replied.

"Yes, there is. Uhh… my friend and I got into a car crash. He's…uh…he's not conscious and wouldn't wake up when I shook him. We need help."

His voice was panicky and borderline hysteria as the adrenaline rush was starting to die down and his own injuries were making themselves known.

"Okay sir, where are you?"

"We're on Calibri Road, just off of Stoker. When will you get here?"

"An ambulance is on the way and should arrive in around 10 minutes. I'll stay on the line until they arrive. Can you tell me of any injuries to either of you?"

"Yeah. He's got a head wound but it's not bleeding anymore. I don't think he's got any broken bones but I don't know about internally."

"And what about yourself? Did you get hurt?"

Brandt was about to say no when a sharp spike of pain shot through his left leg. Looking down at it, he noticed it was bent at an odd angle. His head was also throbbing and his shoulder hurt. He decided to only mention the leg.

"I think my leg is broken, it's bent oddly."

"Okay sir, don't try and walk on it. Just stay where you are."

_If this lady saw me she would know there was no way I was moving._

He zoned out from the phone conversation as he looked at the car behind them. There was no chance of salvaging the vehicle. Both sides were now smashed and damaged.

He then looked down at Benji. His teammate was still out of it and Brandt found himself missing the man's constant chatter.

The women's voice on the phone just faded away as the world around Will started to turn fuzzy. Just as his eyes slipped closed and he fell back to the ground, the sound of the ambulance reached his ears.

_It's about time. _

_MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~MI~_

"_Hey, look. I think he's waking up."_

The voice was so annoying. Why couldn't it just go away?

Brandt wanted to open his eyes but they were extremely heavy. After a humongous effort he managed to crack them open, only to shut them quickly because of the light.

He finally opened them again and, instead of the light meeting him, the bandaged face of Benji did.

"Hello in there. How are you feeling?" Benji said cheerfully, too cheerfully in fact.

"Did they give you drugs?"

"No, well, yes. It was just a bit for the concussion. But you, you got the good stuff."

"Is that why there are three of you?"

"Probably. I should get your doctor, she wanted to know when you woke up."

Benji pressed the button to call the nurse. He then looked back at Brandt with a huge smile.

The nurse would arrive with the doctor in only a minute. And after hearing all the injuries he had sustained, something about a broken femur, a mild concussion, bruising, and some cracked ribs, Brandt fell asleep.

But just before his eyes slipped shut, he thought one thing.

_All of this and I still didn't get a bath._

It would be when he woke up again that he would realize no bath would even be possible for several weeks with the pink cast on his leg that Benji had picked out and already signed.

* * *

_Please Review! ;)_

_And this is just the first chapter! Plenty more to come and the next ones will be longer and filled with more action and humor. _


End file.
